Ben 10 Planet talk:Report
Please add your report under the appropriate header below. Fan Fiction/Art The user user: Orbiton has done nothing but upload fan art onto the wiki, alot of fan art that I have deleted, 11 pieces of fan art I believe since yesterday. I warned him yesterday an he still uploaded more today, here's the warning http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:208973#2 user:Trigger009 May 2nd, 10:14am, (UTC) :The user appears to have stopped. :Orion (T-B- ) 13:07, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism The user user:Nadim abbas removed large parts of the Simian page here http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Simian?diff=prev&oldid=660986 he has done so before with other pages and was warned and blocked before about this but doesn't stop. user:Trigger009 May 2nd, 10:20am, (UTC) : Spamming I believe the user user:Thaddeus1 has/is spamming the the users user:Hmngasaurr wall. http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:208721 and this http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:208723 user:Trigger009 April 12th, 3:38am, (UTC) : Profanity The user user:ZeusShot587 made this highly inappropriate thread http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:208946 where he talks about killing and rape and everything and cursing, he was warned before about this here http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:199488 user:Trigger009 April 30th, 3:44pm, (UTC) : Harassment Other i just wanted to report this thread http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:208792 for not being like what a suggestion on the suggestion board is suppose to be, also the user who made it user:Zenoseiya uploaded unofficial trademarked/watermarked images on here and knew it based what is said on the thread, but i have already left this on the users wall http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:208793 user:Trigger009 April 15th, 2:03pm, (UTC) : The user user:Missisabella has been making the same bad edit over and over again to the Showdown: Part 2 page,among other bad edits. But she keeps putting "and malware will return somehow one day". She was even warned here http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:208516#4 but the user still makes bad edits user:Trigger009 April 13th, 8:36pm, (UTC) The user user:Nadim abbas has been making bad edits that have to keep getting reverted, I warned him about his edits yet he continues. http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:208508 user:Trigger009 2:13pm, March 29th, (UTC) :What's wrong with his edits? :Orion (T-B- ) 18:17, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Here's a recent edit he made just now for an example http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Terraexcava?diff=prev&oldid=659500 also my apologies for not replying sooner, I've been having some personal problems for like a couple days :: user:Trigger009 2:10pm, March 30th, (UTC) ::: I've seen all his edits; my question is what exactly is wrong with them? ::: Orion (T-B- ) 18:15, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::: well he's not linking them properly, and in his most recent one he put an episode that doesn't exist "a fishful of face". If im wrong about any of it im sorry, I don't wanna make excuses or nothing but um it's just been a rough couple of days. :::: user:Trigger009 2:23pm, March 30th, (UTC) :::::It's a simple matter of not being familiar with Wikia's systems. Telling him to "edit better" won't do anything unless you explain what he's doing wrong (explain to him, obviously) and what the right way is. :::::Orion (T-B- ) 20:14, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Underaged Edit War Vandal The user user:PancakeMark0719 is a vandal, he vandalized two user pages http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nadim_abbas?diff=prev&oldid=660698 http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alexis_Walker?diff=prev&oldid=660699 user:Trigger009 April 24th, 11:34pm, (UTC) : I think it's clear that Thaddeus1 is only here to vandalize the wiki and troll others. Oneofthosedf (talk) 11:31, May 3, 2015 (UTC) : Sock